


Are You A Magician?

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Casual Sex, FWB, Magic dick, One Shot, Other, Pick-Up Lines, Reader has a vagina, Reader has no defined gender, not many puns sorry, there thats better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-18 13:06:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5929528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are ditched by your friend at a bar you've never been to, and you end up meeting a (pretty sexy) skeleton.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are You A Magician?

**Author's Note:**

> based off my fantasies honestly im a kinky fucker. praise and choking kinks kind of not really
> 
> EDIT: i changed a few things bcus when I first wrote this it was 5 am and i barely proof read it so. there shouldn't be anymore typos or weird phrasing.
> 
> EDIT 2: HOLY SHIT 100 KUDOS?? THANK YOU SO MUCH

You were in a bar you had never been in before and your friend had ditched you.

It sounded horrible in that context, what really happened was your friend had to leave because something came up, but didn’t bother to tell you until you had texted them about where they had gone.

_family emergency cant talk rn_

It was perfectly acceptable for them to leave if it was an emergency, but couldn’t have they at least told you before leaving you in a bar full of strangers? You were trying not to be salty about the whole thing, but honestly thinking about not being salty made you even more salty.

You glance around the room, watching everyone around you having a great time and yet here you are, moping that your friend ditched you like you were Jerry. You heard a crackle of flame behind you and turned, coming face to face with the fire elemental that happened to run the place.

“He wants to know if you want anything.” A bird-person mutters sleepily next to you, and you look at them before turning back to the bartender.

“Uh, can I just get a beer?” You ask, unsure if a monster bar even serves beer. He crackles again, and the bird person mutters something about an ID, which you show to him. He nods, and you put it back into your wallet.

The bartender reaches under the bar, pulling up a beer bottle and uncaps it for you. You take it, and take a sip of it. It feels like energy shoots through your body, magic coursing through your veins. Monster beer. Right.

The elemental turns away, and begins wiping a glass. You glance around again, watching several dogs play poker, and one on it’s own playing poker against itself. There were a couple humans scattered here and there, mostly keeping to themselves, staring at the monsters and whispering to one another when they thought they weren’t looking. It was gross, you can't imagine being stared at and literally having cults hunting your people down because you were different.

Actually, an image of a white hood pops into your mind, You totally can.

You take another drink, the magic in the beer creating a energizing feeling in your gut. You can feel magic prickling uncomfortably in your fingertips, begging to be used. Sadly, humans havn't been able to use magic in centuries, so you try to make it go away. You clench your fist tightly, and then relax it, all the blood rushing from your fingers and into your arm.

As you did this, you didn’t notice the many greetings all the monsters in the bar called out, nor did you notice as someone sat next to you. You sip your beer cautiously, and begin fiddling with your bracelet, wondering if you should just leave.

“heya.” You jump, and look to the right of you. A skeleton was now sitting next to you, with a blue hoodie and pink slippers. He was smiling, his eye sockets half lidded with white pupils staring directly at you. “are you a magician?”

“No?” You raise an eyebrow, an amused smile on your face.

“’cause when i look at you, everyone else disappears.”

You chuckle, your smile growing. “I haven't heard that one yet. What's your name?”

His smile widens, a light blue flush on his cheekbones. “i’m sans. sans the skeleton.”

“Sans, huh?” You lean towards him a little. “Nice name for a nice lookin' guy.”

“heh. y’know, i dunno who’s hotter.” He says, and you grin. “you or grillby?”

You turn to the fire elemental, that you now assume is named Grillby. You laugh a little, a soft blush on your cheeks. “I’m sure he has me beat.”

“i dunno. i think you’re in the lead.” Sans winks, and your grin only widens.

You take a drink of your beer to give you little more courage, and look back at the skeleton. “So, Sans, what do you do for a living?”

He shrugs lightly. “a few odd jobs here and there. work for the king sometimes.”

“Really?” You ask, “You work for the king?”

“nothin’ too big, like i said, just a couple of odd jobs.” He says, “what about you?”

“I, uh, actually don’t really have a job.” You admit, a little sheepish. “I’m a student at Ebott University.”

“what’re you studying?” He asks, turning to you.

“Uh, I’m studying to become an astrophysicist.” You say, and Sans’ eyes light up. “I’ve always been interested in space. It’s really cool.”

“why don’t you tell me more about it, and i’ll buy you another drink?” He winks, and you start telling him about all the theories and incredible things you’ve heard over the past few years. He seems super interested, sharing a few theories he heard, and even one he came up with himself.

To say the least, you hit it off. You had never met someone so genuinely interested in what you do, not even your parents had been so excited about your field of work. It was nice, talking about the whole universe and wondering if there was any more intelligent life other than monsters and humans. You both agreed that there definitely was, because the idea that there’s only a single planet in the whole universe with the correct ecosystem to create life was absurd. Also, it seemed to bother both of you at the fact that pluto wasn’t considered a planet. Sans kept cracking jokes all night, and you joined in with a couple too. You weren’t that great at making jokes, but you knew a couple good ones that made him laugh. He had a really nice laugh.

You were on your third drink, feeling a little tipsy. Sans hadn’t been drinking all night, but he seemed to know your limit. Maybe you had told him, but you weren’t complaining when he told Grillby to get you some water. Alcohol really dehydrates you, and you sip at your water gratefully as you glance at your phone.

“Oh, it’s getting pretty late.” You say, and Sans nods. “I’m definitely not driving home tonight.”

“i’ll walk you home, if you want.” He says, and stands up.

“That’s really nice of you.” You say with a smile, and stand up too. You pull put your wallet, but before you can open it, Sans puts his hand on yours. His hand is warm, and you can't help it when your face grows warm from the touch. "I-I can pay, it's no problem..."

“don’t worry about it.” He says, and turns to Grillby, who seems a bit sleepy. “grillbz, put it on my tab.”

He crackles, and Sans chuckles. “i will, bud, one of these days.”

He turns again and walks towards the door, and you follow. The cold night air sobers you up a little, and you take a deep breath. Grillby’s was a bit stuffy, and you couldn’t be more grateful for fresh air.

“shall we?” Sans holds out his arm, and you link it with yours. You can feel his bones under the soft jacket, and you smile softly at him, before walking in the direction of your apartment.

You walk in comfortable silence, stealing glances at each other occasionally. Sans had a soft blue blush on his face, and you couldn’t help but think of how cute it was. Your apartment wasn’t far, only a ten minute walk with no traffic, but you feel like you had gotten there in less than that.

You lead him up to your door, and stopped in front of it. “This is me.” You say, and he nods. “I had a really fun time. Thanks for buying me drinks.”

“it was no problem, i had fun too.”

You chew your lip, mustering up courage to ask him the question. Is he even into humans? How would it even work? Do skeletons have dicks? You let out a breath and clear the questions from your mind.

“Do you… want to come in?” You ask quietly, and Sans’ brow raises up. (Wait, _how_?)

“sure.” He says confidently, and you feel your heart pound in your chest. You unlock the door to your dark apartment, and let him inside. The second the door closes, you’re up against a wall, with his teeth pressed on your lips.

You go through the whole entryway to living room to bedroom cliché. He’s nipping at your neck the whole time, making you squeak softly. He hums at every noise you make, and when you get to the bedroom, you’re immediately on the bed, with Sans towering over you.

Sans pins you, putting your hands above your head and staring at your flushed face as you take deep breaths. “you look gorgeous right now.” He hums softly, and you look away from him, your face hot.

He leans down to your exposed neck, nipping at it softly. You hum sharply, and shiver when you feel a cool tongue lap at the place he had just bitten you. He moves his tongue down, and bites at your collar bone roughly. You moan, the noise muffled by your close mouth.

“you have any thing that really gets you going?” He asks, and you hesitate before nodding.

“I-I… uh… like having a.. h-hand around my neck?” You say, your embarrassment making your voice go higher pitched at the end.

“oh?” Sans hums, his voice low and husky, and you feel his phalanges gently wrap around your neck. “is that so?”

You moan, your lips parting and you take in a sharp breath as his hand tightens. “F-Fuck…” You breath out, and squirm underneath him, looking right at him.

Sans chuckles, and glances at your clothes. “y’know, you seem way too clothed for what's happening.”

He lets go of your wrists, and ghosts his fingers down your body, stopping just above your pants. He pushes up your shirt, exposing your stomach before removing it completely. Your face is burning as you try to turn away, but Sans’ hand keeps your neck in place.

He brushes a thumb over your nipple, and you hum sharply. Sans glances up at you, and does it again. You shudder this time and he chuckles at your reaction. He presses his hand on your neck harder, and you making a soft squeaking noise. You can still breathe, albeit a little shaky, but you feel heat pooling in your groin. You buck your hips a little, and Sans grins. “excited, are you? well, let me help with that.”

He shimmies your pants down, exposing your underwear. His hand hasn’t left your neck, and you are breathless of the feeling off his hand pressing down on your windpipe. Your breaths are heavy and shaky, but you’re so aroused its almost painful.

“Sa-ans…” You whisper, and he glances at you, before tugging at your underwear. You help him pull them off, and can’t help but wonder where his shirt and jacket went.

He pushes your leg up, exposing your soft cunt to the air. You shiver, and look at Sans, who looks… confused?

“i, uh, don’t know much about humans.” He admits, and you can’t help but giggle a little. “could you throw me a bone and show me what makes you feel good?”

You smile and grab his hand, guiding it to your clit. You breathe in sharply when he presses down with a thumb, and he starts experimenting. He moves his thumb in a circle, slowly at first, but starts going faster. You moan, and he takes it as a sign to keep going.

“Fuck…” You breathe out as Sans keeps going, your orgasm coming closer and closer. He seems more interested in watching your face as he does it, watching your expression with almost closed eye sockets and a cerulean flush on his face. He keeps muttering words, like ‘gorgeous’ and ‘stunning’, and you have to stop him before he makes you cum.

“I-I want you.” You murmur, and he nods.

“don’t… don’t freak out about this.” He whispers, and you watch as one of his pupils turns into a circlet of bright cerulean, the other going completely black before he shuts it. You suddenly feel something cool, yet firm directed at your entrance. You breathe out, and he looks at you for an ‘okay’.

“Please…” You whisper, and he nods before slowly pushes into you. He’s average length, but his width is incredible. You moan loudly as his hand finds its way to your throat again, pressing down as he gently moves. He’s grunting softly, breathing heavily even though he doesn’t have lungs. You moan as he slowly pulls out and pushes back in, getting you used to the size before he’s picking up the pace.

You feel him rub against your walls, sending sparks through your gut and to the tips of your fingers. You moan, the friction, gasping for more as he goes harder and faster. Theres a pressure building somewhere, but all you can think about is him. He’s sweating, and is staring right at your flushed face, grunting along with each thrust. You’re getting close, and you know he is too.

You reach up with your hands, and rub against his ribs in experimentation. His breath catches for a moment, and suddenly he’s moaning almost as loud as you. You grasp his ribs, you’re so close. You want it so bad, and you look up at him. “I-I’m…!” You’re cut off by your own moan.

“cum for me.” He says in the low tone that makes you shiver, and with his permission you do just that. He keeps thrusting, helping you ride out the waves as you stare at the ceiling. Your vision is blocked out by stars, and with each wave of pleasure your feel yourself closer and closer to passing out. His hands on your throat only makes you cum harder, and you can only make soft squeaks as your back arches off the bed and your toes curl and your whole body shake.

Then, it’s over, and Sans is still thrusting. You feel so sensitive, but it isn’t long until he thrusts one last time, spilling into you. You really couldn’t care less about it, you squeak at the feeling, unable to form words. He pulls out, and falls on top of you, his bones pressing into your soft flesh.

You say nothing as a blanket is pulled over your naked bodies, and you slowly pass out, not caring about anything but sleep.

\--

You wake up slowly, gently coming out of unconsciousness. Your eyes flutter open softly as you try to remember what happened last night.

Your friend and you had gone out to a new bar, they ditched you and then there was… a skeleton? You remember talking for a long time, and he took you home and…

Suddenly, you sit up quickly, and wince at the soreness of your hips. Your legs had been stretched so much last night your knees had almost been touching your chest. You look at your empty bed, it's not even warm from where he had passed out. Had he really left that soon? You were perfectly okay with him staying the night, maybe you could've made breakfast for him. It's always depressing to only make enough breakfast for yourself, you love cooking for people.

You let a soft sigh and stand up. You're suddenly aware of your nakedness, and you quickly pull on a pair of underwear and an old t-shirt before checking your phone. You have one new message, and when you check it, you smile.

_Sans (7:16 AM):_

_hey sorry for running off so early but ive got a skele-ton of work to do_

_i had fun last night, maybe we can do it again? ;)_

You grin as you type out your answer.

_You (11:24 AM):_

_Absolutely._


End file.
